Jed's Shop
by EM Vought
Summary: The story of how Mary and John met.
1. Chapter 1

Mary walked into her father's mechanic shop humming. Jed Monson looked up. "Hey, there, sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was ok." She shrugged. "We started the mock trial today." She sighed.

He looked up from the paperwork he was doing concerned. "How did you do?"

"I don't know, it's going to continue over several weeks. Everyone has a part to play."

"And you're taking the part as one of the lawyers?"

"Yeah, prosecuting attorney," She shook her head and seeing a few wisps of blonde hair had come out of her bun.

He smiled. "Want to work on some cars?"

She smiled back pushing the hair behind her ear. "I'd like that."

"We have a '69 Thunderbird out there, she's all yours."

She was in the changing room unbuttoning her white shirt and unzipping the side of her black legal skirt when the door opened. "Oh, god, I'm sorry."

She turned seeing the man standing there trying to not look. "What, you've never seen a girl in underwear before?"

There was a pause. "No, it's just—"

She chuckled. "Look, don't worry about it. Just treat me like one of the guys."

"You work here?"

"No, I'm Jed's daughter."

"And you're a mechanic?"

"Well, I started working here in high school and I have a knack for it growing up with my father and brothers being mechanics." She shrugged as she slipped out of her pantyhose. He was still trying to look anywhere else as he washed up. The flats were kicked under the bench of the small changing room next to the lockers and she pulled on a pair of old jeans.

The man glanced at her watching as they slid up her satiny smooth figure and then he really looked away as she unhooked her bra sliding it off and pulling out a white sports bra sliding it on. And then she looked up at him smirking. "Enjoy the show?"

"What? I wasn't—"

She laughed, "Really? You just missed out then." She looked him over now. He was decidedly cute with longish brown hair. A scruffy shadow on his cheeks and chin, sweat glistened on his arms and the part of his chest that was showing beneath the grubby white wife beater showing a hint of chest hair. The wife beater was tucked into a pair of faded jeans that showed off muscular thighs and she really wanted to see him from behind now, because she had a feeling it was going to be a good view.

"What?" He asked looking down at himself.

"Nothing," She said smiling a bit and went passed him out into the shop.

John Winchester was getting ready to leave for the day, but he paused by the car that Ben Monson was working on, "Your sister any good?" He asked watching her work on the Thunderbird.

Ben shrugged. "Good as any man here, I guess." Then he paused as a slow smirk came across his face. "You interested?"

"What? No!"

"Not a crime, man," The man laughed. "And we like you ok. She's single, you know?"

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yep, she caught the last boyfriend in bed with her best friend, he tried to talk his way out of his, said he thought it was her…but when her best friend was a Hawaiian girl, how far can you get with that lame ass defense?"

"Not far." John agreed unconsciously eyeing the woman working under the hood of the car. She had tied the arms around her waist, so she was just working in her sports bra. He had to admit it wasn't a bad sight. From the clothes though he guessed she was an accomplished business woman or something. She wouldn't want a mechanic, "What's she do?"

"For a living you mean?" Ben asked and off John's nod he continued. "She's in law school, close to graduating. They're actually on their final, a mock trial. She's sat in with a few lawyers on trials though. She's good. She mostly wants to be a defense lawyer for those that can't pay for one. She mostly wants to help people. She has this uncanny knack to tell when people are lying…got me in trouble more than once growing up. But hey, man, if you're interested, best of luck."

"Who said I was interested?" John asked him.

"You did."

John shook his head and walked away. Ok, so he was and he hated that Ben could see right through him. He should have talked to Nate.


	2. Chapter 2

The college was a large place and John was irrefutably lost. He was looking at the directions he had written down to the Registrar's office, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. He sighed and sat down trying to orient himself. Damn, he could navigate better in the jungles of Nam than here. He saw a young man in a uniform sit down near him. "Hey, lieutenant," He said nodding. "Do you know where the Registrar's Office is?"

The young man looked over. "Sure do, you in the armed forces?"

"I was in the Marines." He admitted.

The man nodded. "Yeah, you go straight down there," He pointed in between two buildings. "It's the building on the other side. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." John said getting up. He followed the directions and found himself in front of a large building. He went in and found the office easily. The secretary asked him to wait since all the entrance counselor's were busy. He sat there for a while drumming his fingers on his jeans. They were clean, he was clean, for once, and clean shaven. He had gotten a little lax since getting out of the Marines.

"Mr. Winchester?" A young man had come out.

John stood up. "Yes."

"Come in, I'm Ken Davies. So, you're a Vietnam Vet."

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, now you want to use your educational benefits from it?"

"Well, some of them…I just want to take a few classes for now."

"Understandable." He nodded and motioned John to take a seat next to his desk.

John was a lot happier after he left the office. Ken had gotten everything sorted out for him to start some night classes twice a week starting in a few weeks. "John!"

He turned towards the voice and saw a pretty young blonde woman coming towards him looking professional in a suit and her hair pulled up in a French twist, the only reason he actually knew what the hairstyle was called was because his aunt wore it like that. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that.

"Hey, John, what are you doing here?" She asked getting to him.

"Oh, just signing up for some night classes."

"That's great." She smiled and then laughed. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Sorry," he said grinning sheepishly.

"Mary, Mary Monson."

"Oh!" He went a little red.

"Too busy looking at my curves instead of my face?" She teased.

"No, it wasn't that!" He said denying it, even though it was kind of true. "Just I saw you in the coveralls more than the suit."

She chuckled. "I was just teasing you, John, it's so easy."

"Well, I don't have any sisters…so I'm not used to it." _Sisters??_ God, that sounded bad.

"Yeah, and I grew up with all guys, so I know."

She definitely knew how to get a guy to do what she wanted, that was for sure. "Hey, uh, you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure." She said brightly.

They sat down in a little café on campus. The waitress took their order and left them to talk. They began to talk about their childhoods and growing up. "Yeah, I actually never really knew my parents." John admitted. "I was raised in foster care…began working in a garage when I was real young and began working on the cars when I was about 14…and just kept at it until I went into the Marines."

She smiled. "Not much to say then? Well, to start off, Jed isn't my father. He's my uncle, but my parents died in a car accident when I was just a little girl…I don't remember it at all…just a baby really, and Jed and Carrie adopted me. So, basically they've always been my family."

"So, are Nate and Ben your brothers or cousins? Biologically I mean."

"Cousins," She smiled. "But you know brothers since I grew up with them. They're a lot older, so they kind of designated themselves my protectors."

"Yeah, I had some friends like that with their sisters."

The waitress brought over their orders, sandwiches and soup. She saw the urge John had to just wolf everything down. They had learned to do that at the mess tent because they never knew how long they had to eat. It wasn't that long ago…only a few months…almost a year now since he had gotten back from that place. It wasn't as bad for him as most…but then again he was used to looking out for himself, seeing people die. So it wasn't as traumatic, wasn't as overwhelmingly terrifying for him. But he knew that some of his friends it was. Not Doc…never Doc…he smiled a bit thinking about David. He was older than the rest of them, but had fit in well. He had been in Korea and knew all about war. Korea hadn't been that much different than Vietnam, according to David, people looked the same, acted the same, and fought the same type of war.

"What are you thinking about?" Mary asked him.

"Oh, the war…and my friends, really, sorry," He said smiling sheepishly again. Why did he always get like that with her?

She just shook her head. "It's fine. What was it like?"

"The war? Well, it was…" He paused trying to find the words. "It was one of the worst and best experiences of my life."

She nodded. He knew she wouldn't press him to talk about it, and that made him like her all the more. She was patient and would listen if he wanted to talk. He forced himself to slow down as he ate, mainly because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. She was different than any other girl he had ever known…he liked that.


End file.
